The present invention relates to novel phenyl and heterocyclic tetrahydropyridyl and piperazinyl alkoxy benzheterocyclic compounds which have valuable neuroleptic properties by virtue of their dopamine autoreceptor agonist activity.
The invention thus has for its objective the use of these novel compounds as antipsychotic agents for the treatment and management of psychoses, such as schizophrenia.